


5. Plastic

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: At this point Connor is having frequnt panic attacks, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, RK900 doesn't know how to act properly, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Connor can't stay at home any longer, so he goes with Hank to work, even if he can only do paperwork. But there's an unwanted surprise waiting for them.





	5. Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at 11pm August 5th. When am I going to ever finish one of these early in the evening or afternoon.

“I still don't understand why you want to come into work Connor. If I were you I'd just rest more. Yesterday was rough,” Hank pressed for the millionth time as he shut his car door, starting to walk up to the precinct. He couldn't grasp why Connor was so adamant about working, especially after getting attacked by a virus yesterday. And neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before. He was sure Fowler would give Connor more time off to recover. Though he had kind of needed to go in. 

Connor sighed, “I've already told you Hank, I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing. I need to do something. Even if that's sitting at a desk and doing paperwork. It's better than just sitting on the couch. And I am functioning at an acceptable level to work,” He stated. To put it simply, Connor was bored. Sitting in the dark for a week had been incredibly boring. He was made to process, analyze, and multitask. And now that he had partial vision, there was no way he wasn't working. His left optical unit was functioning perfectly. He could see enough to do desk work. And he could analyze clues technically. But without his right optical unit he couldn't properly reconstruct. There was also the fact that he wanted something to get his mind off the nightmare. 

The two walked into the precinct and were heading to their desks when Gavin stopped them, having practically ran straight up to them. “Thank god you guys are here,” He said, ignoring how Hank gave him a grumpy look. “I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. You're the one with experience with androids.” Gavin looked very tired, more so than usual. He had kind of had to pick up the slack over the past week with Hank and Connor being gone. Gavin wasn't sure if he'd even slept. All he remembered was headaches and coffee. Fowler had given him a partner but… well… it was a special experience. 

“What the hell are you going on about?” Hank questioned sharply. He thought that Gavin might've finally lost it. He looked like he was being affected by sleep deprivation.”Reed, maybe you should get some sleep before you get any more insane. You're not making any sense,” Hank frowned slightly. Yeah, Gavin’s state was concerning. But then Hank saw the real reason Gavin was going on about androids. He was pretty sure his jaw dropped and he swore loudly. 

Connor froze, instantly going stiff. His eyes were wide with terror. Warnings flashed in his vision and his stress level went from 46% to 100% in a matter of milliseconds. His chest felt tight and he felt the need to try and suck in air. Which, at least the air would help keep his processors cool. His thirium pump was pounding and he was certain it was going to fail and stop working. He wasn't staring at black eyes but that's all that ran through his mind. His mind had gone blank except for the overwhelming fear and panic racing through him. 

RK900. He was a prototype similar to Connor but he had been made to be better. Cyberlife had sent him to assist the Detroit Police Department. Which had resulted in him becoming Detective Reed’s partner. He had found Gavin talking to another detective and an android. He had approached, hands clasped behind his back. The reactions were… unexpected. Lieutenant Anderson was surprised, which was mostly expected. However the android, RK800 #313 248 317 - 52, had gone stiff and appeared to be… afraid? RK900 was unsure as to why. He more closely scanned RK800 and found the other android was currently suffering from a stress level of 100%. Perhaps it had something to do with the incompatible optical unit RK800 had in place, which meant he was suffering from impaired vision. There was a possibility he was seeing things in a glitched way. However, RK900 knew what he needed to do.

RK900 took a step towards RK800 and was confused when he flinched away. He reached to grab the other’s wrist and was even more confused when RK800 yanked his arm back, stumbling a little. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He couldn’t do what he needed to if RK800 was fighting him. So he pushed the android against a nearby wall, placing one arm across his chest to pin him. He ignored the shouts coming from Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Reed. 

Connor gasped and was flooded with panic when RK900 suddenly pinned him against the wall. He had no idea what his look alike was doing but all he could think of was the nightmare, the empty black eyes, the nails on his face. He squeaked as he clawed for unnecessary air. The number of warnings in his vision were overwhelming but they did nothing to block out the sight of RK900. He tried to kick and get free, but the other android was stronger than him. A stronger, faster, more durable model.  _ You are obsolete.  _ Connor’s eyes widened for a split second before RK900 pulled out the incompatible optical unit. He cried out in pain from the suddenness. 

If the whole precinct wasn’t aware before, they were aware now. Hank and Gavin were trying to pull him away from Connor, one officer had a gun drawn, and others were shouting. RK900 simply ignored them and pushed Hank ang Gavin away, discarding the useless optical unit as he did. He was fairly certain everyone froze when he removed his own right optical unit. He pinned RK800 a little harder before carefully placing the optical unit in the spot on RK800. Then he stepped back, allowing RK800 space to calibrate. Images ran through his mind and he realized he'd briefly connected with RK800. They… confused him. “Your fear is illogical. Those events weren't real. They were fabricated code. You are nothing but plastic and code.”

RK900 staggered back as he was suddenly punched in the face. A scan showed there was no damage. The attack had been out of anger or panic. He was about to speak to Connor, who had been the one to punch, when Gavin pulled him away. Gavin told him to take a walk. He was confused as to what that meant but he supposed he could walk to Cyberlife, get a replacement for his optical unit that he had removed, and then return. So he briskly walked out with that mission in mind. 

Connor was breathing heavily, desperately inhaling then quickly exhaling. Warnings were still everywhere in his vision. He didn't know what had just happened. He didn't even realize that one of the pop ups was one notifying him to calibrate the new optical unit. He had been terrified that RK900 might do more to him after stepping back, and when he had called him plastic, he had just panicked. He punched him. As hard as he could muster up the strength to. And then he ran, tears staining his cheeks. He didn't stop running till he curled up in the corner of an empty interrogation room. 

Connor didn’t move till warm, gentle, and thin arms wrapped around him in the most soothing way he could imagine. He knew it wasn’t Hank. All he knew that he felt safe in this person’s arms. He clung to them, no, to her. And she just held him, humming softly while she carded a hand through his hair to comfort him. When he had calmed down to a manageable stress level he looked up at her, and surprised to find that not only did he recognize her, but he wasn’t in the interrogation room anymore. Actually it looked more like the Detroit Police Department had been dropped in the middle of the most gorgeous garden and he was now outside with Chloe, no Callie. 

Callie smiled when Connor finally looked up, “Your stress level is at 67%,” She relayed for him, knowing that he would only be able to get a general idea where they were right now. “Are you okay Connor? Your stress level was at 100% for far too long. I had to use the emergency protocol to bring you here so I could help you,” She explained, taking it slow as to not overwhelm him with lots of new information at once. She had a lot to tell him, especially about where they were, but all in due time. 

Connor nodded, rubbing his eyes a little. He breathed in slowly and looked around, though not moving from where he was sitting with Callie. “I’m… I’m okay. At least right now,” For a moment his mind turned back to what had happened with RK900 and the nightmare. But he quickly shoved those thoughts away and with a sharp breath he turned his attention back to Callie, “Where are we?” He asked, actually curious, but also slightly nervous, “And what emergency protocol are you talking about?”

“We are in a place similar to the Zen Garden. Mr. Kamski titled it The Mind Palace but I can change the name if you wish,” Callie stated before continuing, “He built this to replace the Zen Garden for you, and to serve as a place where you can find and organize any data you need with visual easy while only spending seconds in the real world, as well as continue working while taking some ease off your processors when in stasis mood. Everything is inside. Your system status information is at the front desk. All files and data access are located at your person desk. Current case related information is in the evidence room. You will find those to be the most useful locations. Mr. Kamski is still working on adding but it was functional enough to upgrade you with.”

“I am your personal assistant,” Callie move on. She knew this was definitely going to be a lot but it was the best way to explain in this situation. “I have been assigned to assist in organization as needed, keep the Mind Palace fully operational, and act as a friend. I am here to take care of you in any way I can. Part of that is the SEE protocol. Stress Emergency Entrance. Again, something I believe could use a better name. When your stress level peaks for too long I am capable of bringing you here to assist in calming you down. Do not worry, you still have a way out even when that happens and you need out. There is a replica of Hank Anderson’s car. Enter that and the emergency exit will activate. Though this place and myself will be shut down till you have Mr. Kamski reactivate it.”

Connor listened carefully as she relayed all this information to him. It was a lot to take in. But hearing about it, made him happy. He had missed having the Zen Garden to retreat to, but this Mind Palace was even better than the Zen Garden. It wasn’t a place where Cyberlife could loom over his shoulder from. It was personal, and designed specifically for him. And Callie was way better than Amanda. She was so kind. Connor quickly hugged Callie as soon as she finished, “Thank you Callie,” He said, thinking about how he highly doubted he’d ever have to use the emergency exit. Then a thought came across his mind. “Are you… deviant?” He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Callie nodded with a smile that almost seemed sad, “Yes I am. But I would rather not get into my past right now. It is a story for another time.” She placed a hand on his right cheek, “Let me fix this,” She said softly, running her thumb over his eye. She was satisfied when the icy cold blue changed to match the soft brown of his left eye, “There, that’s much better,” Her smile brightened. “You need to head back soon, but first, the RK900 in your nightmare and the one you met are not the same. The nightmare was fragmented residue data left behind after the Cyberlife virus attacked you. The one you met was the actual one. He may seem harsh and cold, but he hasn’t deviated yet either. I do believe he could soon. After all he removed his own right optical unit to replace your incompatible one. Just… don’t take what he said to heart. You are not just plastic and code. You have so much personality, so much passion and determination, so much love. You aren’t plastic Connor. You are alive.”

Connor blinked quickly as he felt tears in his eyes. What Callie told him meant so much to him. But before he could thank her again he was suddenly staring at Hank who seemed to be shouting at him, “Hank?” He was kind of confused. He remembered what happened… oh, Hank didn’t know about the Mind Palace and must’ve thought something had happened to him. “I am okay Hank,” He reassured. He noticed a message stating he needed to calibrate his optical units. He allowed the calibration process to start, knowing full well that it might freak Hank out to see his eyes changing in size and such as they calibrated.

Hank had given Connor some space after he had ran off. But he only had enough patience to wait ten minutes before he’d gone off to find Connor. He’d panicked when he’d found Connor, just sitting there, staring off into nothing, one cold blue eye and one soft brown eye. It had freaked him out more when the blue eye had turned brown. So of course he’d tried snapping Connor out of whatever trance he was in. “Connor!” Hank was absolutely relieved when Connor seemed to come back to reality and said he was okay. “Jeez, what the hell just happened!” Hank decided not to comment on what Connor’s eyes were doing, even while the android looked focused on him. It was disturbing.

“I… I was thinking. I went into emergency stasis to take stress off my processors and to clear my head.” Connor wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Hank about the Mind Palace and about Callie right now. He didn’t know how Hank would react to that information. He knew how hard Hank had taken it when he had learned about Amanda and the Zen Garden. But he supposed that was a different situation. No matter. “Oh, I apologize if I disturb you. I am currently calibrating my optical units and making sure everything is functioning properly. It seems RK900’s optical unit was a compatible part.” Connor paused for a moment then smiled. “I can see again,” He said as the calibrating finished and reported that everything was functioning perfectly in his optical units He was so relieved. He had been incredibly lucky. Maybe he could thank RK900 and they could properly introduce themselves, maybe even become friends. Callie would like that. 

Hank wasn’t sure if he completely believed what Connor said, but Connor seemed to be fine. Better than fine actually, because he now had two fully functioning optical units. Hank was glad Connor was able to properly see again, but that didn’t mean he liked RK900. He still hated that android for how he’d been so rough with Connor. But as long as Connor was safe, and he was okay, Hank supposed he could manage. What harm could one more android around the station do?

**Author's Note:**

> Cyberlife: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!  
> What RK900 says: One of my coworkers neglected to clean up a water spill. I was not aware of this and fell. My right optial unit hit a corner and was damaged beyond repair. I simply discared it and returned for a replacement.  
> Cyberlife: Stupid android.
> 
> What RK900 meant: The RK800 is a more valuable assest than I am to the Detroit Police Department. At the moment he needed the optical unit more than I did.
> 
> Also, I am like, in love with Callie? She's an OC yes, but she's amazing. Thoughts on her so far?
> 
> And, who do you guys ship with who in my little series so far? I may need this information quickly. For tommorow.


End file.
